opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellsing D. Nero/Abilities and Powers
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 650,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} Nero is an extremely powerful combatant. Able to take on some of the most powerful fighters in the series. He is strong enough to fight on par with Aokiji and was able to defeat both Kid and Law at the same time. Nero was even able to fight on par and almost defeat Monkey D. Luffy. "Get ready for the real deal!" -Hellsing D. Nero Physical Abilities Nero has an outstanding amount of strength, and is the most powerful member of the Wolf Fang Pirates and was one of the most powerful members of The Worst Generation. He was able to lift up a gigantic sea king and throw it over 100 meters with ease He was also able to punch Blackbeard into a mountain and destroyed that mountain. He has a great amount of endurance as he was able to take multiple attacks from Akainu. Survived a quake punch from Blackbeard. He was able to crack and start to shatter an entire island with one blow in his fight with Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law. Nero is so strong and powerful that he was able to give fighters like Crocodile, Doflamingo, and even Monkey D. Luffy a good run for their money. Nero's speed and agility are off the charts. He is fast enough to kick away lightning bolts from the likes of Enel, can dodge Doflamingo's strings point blank, and was able to dodge and deflect an onslaught of Kizaru's lasers. Weapons He wields a huge golden staff. Devil Fruit Nero ate the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Sun Wukong. Haki During the time-skip, Nero learned Haki from Shanks. Busoshoku Haki: Busoshoku Koka: This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. He has used this to dodge Kizaru's lasers. Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): Nero is one of the people who's will is strong enough to use Haōshoku Haki. The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Shanks has taught Nero how to control this ability. Before being taught by Shanks, Nero was only able to knock out people in dire situations, such as when he knocked out a group of people in Impel Down. After training with Shanks, Nero has knocked out 50,000 weak willed marines with this Haki alone, and was able to slightly damage a marine ship with this ability. He was able to clash with a Don Chinjao in the new world. Rokushiki Soru: The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power by kicking of the ground 10 or 20 times a second. Rankyaku: The Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. Shigan: Nero stabs an opponent with his finger, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. Category:Abilities and Powers